dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Steppenwolf
Steppenwolf is an ancient and powerful extraterrestrial New God from ApokolipsCiaran Hinds Reveals Steppenwolf's Main Goal, the herald and second-in-command to his nephew DarkseidJustice League & Wonder Woman get new plot synopsis, and deputy leader of Apokolips's main military force of Parademons[http://collider.com/justice-league-movie-villains-mother-boxes/ ‘Justice League’ Villains and Mother Boxes Teased by Zack Snyder - Collider]. Biography Early Life Steppenwolf was born many millennia ago on the distant planet of Apokolips eventually becoming the herald and second-in-command of his warlord nephew DarkseidJustice League & Wonder Woman get new plot synopsis. Apokoliptian Crusade As millennia passed, Steppenwolf would proceed to carry out Darkseid's bidding by invading and taking over other worlds. In the process, he would encounter and battle against some Green Lantern Corps resistance, but ultimately would prevail every time. This would eventually tire Steppenwolf and induce him to desire freedom from under Darkseid; however, with him being neither foolish nor powerful enough to challenge Darkseid, he bitterly continues his servitudeCiaran Hinds confirms he’s Steppenwolf in ‘Justice League’. First Invasion of Earth Prior to the War of the Gods, Steppenwolf and his Parademon army attempted to conquer Earth on Darkseid's orders, but were successfully fought off by the combined efforts of the Amazonians, Atlanteans and humans, thus losing three of their Mother Boxes and forcing Steppenwolf to retreat. Each of the three factions of the army that helped save the Earth would be given one of them and were forced to hide them. Communion of Earth After Lex Luthor accessed the Fortress of Solitude's database, he made contact with Steppenwolf on Apokolips, the New God teaching Lex of three important Mother Boxes on Earth. However, Lex was interrupted, breaking contact, Steppenwolf then began his journey to Earth to search for the Mother Boxes, bringing with him a vast army of Parademons. Second Invasion of Earth To be added Personality Steppenwolf had become old and tired after millennia of invading and taking over other worlds. He seeks to be free of Apokolips' ruler, Darkseid, but Steppenwolf is neither foolish nor powerful enough to disobey his will or challenge him. He continues to serve Darkseid as his hand and continues to invade other worlds for him, with Darkseid commanding him to invade Earth to retrieve his Mother Boxes. Powers and abilities Powers= *'New God physiology:' As a New God, Steppenwolf is a phenomenally powerful divine being, to the point that he has conquered many planets with his army, and it took the combined might of Amazon, Atlantean, and human armies to drive Steppenwolf and his forces off of Earth during the first Apokoliptan invasion. The only known beings to at least rival his might are Green Lanterns, Superman, Doomsday, and the Olympian Gods, while Darkseid is known to surpass him. **'Longevity:' It is unknown whether Steppenwolf is either extremely long-lived or immortal and immune to aging all-together — however, Steppenwolf is still alive in the 21st century, despite being over 30 millennia old. **'Super strength': Steppenwolf has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, surpassing that of Wonder Woman, and rivaled only by that of Superman and the Olympian Gods. Hence, he was able to propel Aquaman into a pillar, underwater, at great speed, to collapse the Atlantean structure by smashing into Aquaman, and later to gain the upper hand in a fight with Wonder Woman . |-| Abilities= *'Expert leader:' Steppenwolf, due to him being Darkseid's herald and second-in-command on Apokolips, as well as having millennia of experience invading and taking over other worlds, is an extremely skilled leader, able to successfully command a vast Parademon army in both of his attempted First Invasion of Earth, with Steppenwolf's forces only being defeated when Earth amassed Amazon, Atlantean and human armies into a united force powerful enough to send him into retreat. *'Master combatant': Steppenwolf is an extremely skilled, fierce, and formidable combatant (particularly with his fearsome electro axe), with centuries of combat experience. Indeed, Steppenwolf's tremendous combat skills allowed him to more than hold his own against Wonder Woman herself. |-| Weaknesses= *'Combined forces of powerful beings:' Steppenwolf, while extremely powerful, was ultimately defeated and driven off of Earth 30 millennia ago by the combined might of Amazon, Atlantean, and human armies. However, when arriving on the planet once more and seeing no Superman and no Green Lanterns there to defend it, Steppenwolf was confident in his ability to destroy the Justice League and subjugate the planet at last. Indeed, even Aquaman initially doubted the League's ability to even survive a battle against Steppenwolf. |-| Equipment= *'Electro axe:' Steppenwolf's primary offensive weapon, which the New God uses to blast and obliterate much of the area surrounding him at a given time. The ax's red-hued energy is also capable of infecting humans, turning their skin a pale grey, while lengthening and sharpening their teeth, seemingly transforming them into the Parademon soldiers of Apokolips. In addition, the ax is seemingly indestructible, as it can go up against Wonder Woman's weaponry. Relationships Family *Darkseid – nephew and superior Allies *Parademons – subordinates *Lex Luthor – informant Enemies *Justice League **Superman **Batman **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **Cyborg **Flash *Amazons **Queen Hippolyta *Green Lantern Corps *Atlantis **Aquaman **Mera References External Links *Steppenwolf at the DC Database *Steppenwolf at the DC Movies Wiki *Steppenwolf at the DC Animated Universe *Steppenwolf at the DC Universe Online Wiki Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Gods